A simple girl with Teikou Days
by Renka23
Summary: Bagaimana seorang gadis sederhana dipanggil untuk membantu Momoi ? Apakah gadis itu menerimanya ? Lihat lanjutan cerita GoM x OC
1. Proluege

The Last War

Proluge

Suatu hari di SMP Teikou terdapat tim basket yang hebat dan terkenal karena kemenangan mereka, yaitu Generation of Miracle.

Suatu hari ada seorang gadis sederhana dengan penampilan rambut kepang kecil dua bagian, warna hitam, dan memakai kacamata. Dia selalu membawa buku karena dia sangat menyukai membaca buku dan nama gadis itu ialah Shirosawa Yuuki. Dia adalah murid pindahan dari sekolah lain karena kepintarannya, dia memiliki kemampuan bisa melihat keadaan orang tersebut hanya melihatnya sekilas dan dia bisa mengetahui kepribadian orang tersebut.

Gadis itu sekelas dengan Momoi dan Momoi mengetahui kemampuan gadis itu, dia pun memberitahu informasi itu kepada kapten Generation of Miracle, Akashi Seijuro "Jadi anak pindahan itu mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu ?" Tanya Akashi dengan penasaran "Benar tapi sepertinya dia pendiam dan kepribadian tertutup…" Jawab Momoi "Kalau begitu… Ajak dia ketempat latihan besok siang ! Aku membutuhkannya !" Perintah Akashi kepada Momoi sambil meninggalkannya "I..iya !" Jawab Momoi dengan tegas.

Keesokan harinya saat istirahat sekolah, Momoi menghampiri Shirosawa yang sedang memakan bekalnya sendiri "Err… Shiro-chan.. Bolehkah aku duduk disini ?" Tanya Momoi dengan sopan dan Shirosawa hanya mengangguk "Te..terima kasih.." Ujar Momoi sambil duduk didepan Shirosawa.

"Err.. Bolehkah aku member informasi tentang klub basket disini ?" Tanya Momoi sambil berusaha tersenyum kepadanya "Tentu saja…" Jawab Shirosawa dengan tatapan datar "Baiklah.. Jadi klub basket ada tim yang terkenal diseluruh klub basket sekolah lain yaitu, Generation of Miracle bisa kau singkat GoM.." Jelas Momoi kepada Shirosawa dengan gugup dan Shirosawa berhenti seperti berpikir sesuatu "Bisakah kau melanjutkannya ?" Tanya Shirosawa sepertinya tetarik dengan penjelasan Momoi dan Momoi pun senang sambil menjelaskan Generation of Miracle dan kegiatan klub basket lainnya.

"Di klub basket aku sebagai manager dan kadang aku membutuhkan bantuan, jadi kau ingin membantuku ?" Tanya Momoi dengan memohon dan Shirosawa berpikir sejenak "Baiklah.. Aku menerimanya.." Jawab Shirosawa dengan datar "Wah… Terima kasih ya ! Entar aku tunggu dilapangan indoor sekolah ini !" Ujar Momoi dengan senang dan Shirosawa hanya mengangguk.

Saat pelajaran selesai, Shirosawa berjalan menuju lapangan indoor sekolah "Hm… Sekolah ini luas juga.." Ujar Shirosawa dalam hati sambil terkagum-kagum "Shiro-chan !" Teriak Momoi sambil berlari menuju Shirosawa "Momoi-san.." Shirosawa pun berjalan menuju Momoi dengan santai "Ayo cepat ! Kita sudah ditunggu oleh tim GoM !" Ujar Momoi dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan Shirosawa dan berlari menuju lapangan latihan klub basket, Shirosawa hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

Mereka pun sampai ditempat latihan klub basket "Semuanya ! Aku bawa orang kuceritakan tadi !" Teriak Momoi kepada semua anggota GoM dan semua anggota GoM berjalan menuju Shirosawa "Jadi ini gadis yang diceritakan ? Tidak menarik" Kata Aomine dengan menatapnya dengan aneh dan Shirosawa kelihatannya kesal melihat perlakuan Aomine "Sabar Shiro-chan.. Perlakuannya emang seperti itu.." Ujar Momoi sambil menepuk pundak Shirosawa.

"Jadi ini gadis kau ceritakan kemarin ?" Tanya Akashi kepada Momoi "Benar ! Walaupun dia tidak menarik tapi kemampuannya bisa digolongkan lumayan hebat…" Jelas Momoi kepada Akashi "Baiklah… Mulai saat ini kau menjadi pembantu manager klub ini.." Kata Akashi dengan tatapan tajam "I..iya.. Terima kasih semuanya dan mohom kerja samanya.." Shirosawa hanya bisa membungkuk kepada semua anggota GoM.

Mulai hari itu Shirosawa merasakan hari-hari yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya dan dalam lubuk hatinya dia cukup senang karena bisa mengobrol dengan anak seusianya.


	2. Chapter 1

**Writer : Maaf baru muncul /ha. Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan dengan cerita prouluge yang sebelumnya, inilah cerita chapter 1. Selamat menikmati~ /emangmakanan.**

Chapter 1

Beberapa hari setelah Shirosawa masuk kedalam klub basket, saat itu Shirosawa dan Momoi berjalan menuju tempat latihan klub basket karena mereka dipanggil oleh sang kaptain, Akashi "Shiro-chan ! Gimana menurutmu dengan klub basket ?" Tanya Momoi yang sedang menguji Shirosawa "Hm... Biasa saja.." Jawab Shirosawa dengan datar sambil membaca bukunya "Oh begitu.." Momoi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Saat mereka sudah sampai ditempat latihan klub "Shiro-chan, masuk dulu saja~" Ujar Momoi sambil mendorong untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan Shirosawa hanya meengangguk sambil membuka pintu, tiba-tiba "Selamat datang diklub basket !" Teriak semuan anggota GoM yang berada didalam ruangan itu dan Shirosawa hanya terkejut.

Kise pun menyebarkan potongan kertas warna-warni kepada Shirosawa dan Shirosawa hanya diam saja, suasana pun menjadi hening karena tidak ada reaksi dengan Shirosawa "Shiro-chan ?" Panggil Momoi sambil menepuk pundak Shirosawa dan Shirosawa masih diam "Ki-chan ! Kau telah membuat Shiro-chan marah !" Teriak Momoi dengan kesal kepada Kise "Eh ?! Apa salahku ssu ?! Aku hanya memeriahkan suasana saja !" Balas Kise seperti orang bodoh "Sekarang minta maaf !" Perintah Momoi kepada Kise "Baiklah..." Jawab Kise yang merasa bersalah.

Kise pun menghampiri Shirosawa "Maafkan aku, Shirosawacchi !" Kise pun membungkuk kepada Shirosawa "Aku tidak marah... Hanya terkejut saja... Panggil aku Shiro saja untuk lebih mudahnya.." Jawab Shirosawa tanpa ekspresi "Oke ! Namaku Kise Ryouta ! Salam kenal !" Ujar Kise sambil tersenyum ceria "Salam kenal juga, Kise-san.." Shirosawa hanya mengangguk "Semoga kau bisa biasa disini, Shiro-chan..." Bisik Momoi kepada Shirosawa "Apa maksudmu ssu ?" Tanya Kise dengan polos "Tidak !" Jawab Momoi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan Kise hanya diam.

Shirosawa melihat semua anggota GoM dan Momoi "Mereka semua tinggi.." Ujar Shiro sawa dalam hati "Apakah ada masalah dengan kami ?" Tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya "Tidak ada..." Jawab Shirosawa sambil menatap Midorima "Dia mempunyai kemampuan shoot yang hebat..." Ujar Shirosawa dalam hati yang melihat fisik Midorima "Bisakah aku mengetahui nama lengkapmu ?" Tanya Midorima dengan sopan kepada Shirosawa "Tentu.. Namaku Shirosawa Yuuki..." Jawab Shirosawa "Oh begitu... Namaku Midorima Shintarou, mohon kerja samanya.." Midorima hanya memegang boneka kelinci berwarna putih dan Shirosawa hanya mengangguk

"Kau lihat benda yang dipegang oleh Midorin ? Itu adalah lucky itemnya, setiap hari dia suka membawa benda-benda aneh untuk lucky itemnya" Bisik Momoi kepada Shirosawa dengan menahan tawanya "Momoi, apa yang kau bisikkan ?" Tanya Midorima sambil menatap Momoi dengan kesal "Tidak ada !" Momoi pun masih menahan tawanya "Momoi ! Jangan tertawa !" Ujar Midorima hanya bisa membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan Shirosawa hanya bisa bingung.

Aomine hanya duduk dipinggir ruangan sambil membaca majalah yang tidak dimengerti oleh Shirosawa "Dai-chan ! Jangan bersantai seperti itu dan jangan membaca majalah yang tidak benar itu !" Teriak Momoi kepada Aomine yang sedang santai membaca majalah itu "Berisik.. Aku hanya ingin bersantai-santai sebentar.." Ujar Aomine sambil tidur-tiduran membaca majalah itu dan Momoi pun sudah mulai emosi, dia pun merebut majalah itu dan merobeknya "Satsuki ! Kenapa kau merobeknya ?!" Tanya Aomine dengan kesal kepada Momoi "Kau harus kenalan Shiro-chan... Kalau tidak... Aku akan merobek semua kumpulan majalahmu tidak benar itu.." Ancam Momoi sambil tersenyum ceria "Iya ! Kau sangat menyusahkan" Aomine pun menguap dan berdiri.

Aomine pun berjalan menuju Shirosawa sambil menggarukkan kepalanya "Anak yang tidak menarik.." Ujar Aomine kepada Shirosawa dan Shirosawa pun kesal, dia pun menonjok perut Aomine dengan keras dan Aomine langsung memegang perutnya karena kesakitan "Sakit sekali..." gerutu Aomineyang masih memegang perutnya "Jika kau mengejekku sekali lagi.. Aku akan memukulmu kepala dan perutmu dengan keras..." Ujar Shirosawa dengan tatapan seram dan semua orang diruangan itu menjadi ketakutan karena aura yang dikeluarkan Shirosawa menjadi menakutkan "Tak kusangka.. Shiro-chan yang pendiam bisa menjadi seram seperti itu.." Ujar Momoi dalam hati yang terdiam.

Aomine pun langsung berdiri tegap karena ketakutan melihat tatapan Shirosawa "Aku akan memperkenal diriku ! Namaku Aomine Daiki, tolong kerja samanya !" Ujar Aomine sambil tersenyum canggung dan membungkuk kepada Shirosawa, semua anggota GoM dan Momoi hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah laku Aomine yang tiba-tiba menjadi formal kepada Shirosawa "Namaku Shirosawa Yuuki.. Mohon kerja samamu juga.." Balas Shirosawa sambil membungkuk sopan kepada Aomine dan Aomine hanya tersenyum canggung.

Aomine pun langsung duduk dipinggir ruangan karena ketakutan dengan Shirosawa dan Shirosawa melihat Murasakibara hanya memakan snacknya sambil berdiri disamping sang kaptain, Akashi "Wah.. Kamu kecil sekali.." Ujar Murasakibara dengan santai "Atsushi ! Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu !" Ujar Akashi dengan tegas "Maaf, Aka-chin~" Murasakibara pun melanjutkan memakan snacknya "Maafkan dia.. Dia emang seperti ini.. Namamu Shirosawa Yuuki kan ? Aku adalah Akashi Seijuro, kaptain tim basket ini dan orang ini Murasakibara Atsushi" Jelas Akashi kepada Shirosawa "Salam kenal, Akashi-san dan Murasakibara-san..." Ujar Shirosawa dengan sopan "Salam kenal, Shiro-chin~" Sapa Murasakibara sambil memakan snacknya.

Tiba-tiba Shirosawa ingat sesuatu dan mengambil sesuatu ditasnya, dia mengambil sebuah snack kecil dengan rasa coklat dan Murasakibara pun langsung tertarik dengan snack itu "Bolehkah aku mengambil snack itu ?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan tatapan memohon "Tentu saja.. Karena ini emang untukmu.." Shirosawa pun memberi snack itu kepada Murasakibara dan dia pun langsung menerimanya lalu memakannya "Cepat sekali..." Ujar Shirosawa "Kau tidak boleh terlalu sering memberinya snack karena latihannya akan terganggu" Ujar Akashi kepada Shirosawa "Baiklah.." Shirosawa pun hanya mengangguk dan semua anggota GoM mengobrol seperti obrolan biasa.

Itulah hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi semua anggota GoM dan Shirosawa karena mereka begitu cepat akrab, Momoi dan Shirosawa menjadi teman akrab tapi ada satu masalah yaitu, Aomine takut dengan Shirosawa karena gara-gara kejadian itu. Shirosawa berharap semoga hari-harinya menyenangkan dengan anggota GoM dan Momoi.

**Writer : *muncul lagi* Inilah chapter 1-nya ! Semoga kalian menyukainya ya~! Ini adalah cerita yang saya suka karena Aomine menjadi formal kepada OC, bwahahaha ! *ceritanya ketawa kejam /lupakan* Tunggu ya chapter 2-nya~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Writer : Hm... Apa yah.. *bingung sendiri* /nak. Kalau begitu saya akan melanjutkan ceritanya bagi yang menunggu-nuggu~ /ha. Selamat menikmati~**

Chapter 2

Saat Shirosawa sedang memakan bekalnya sendiri dibangku bawah pohon "Shirosawa sepertinya lebih suka menyendiri.." Bisik Midorima kepada Momoi "Begitulah..." Balas Momoi "Apa harus kita hampirinya ?" Tanya Kise "Entar saja.." Jawab Momoi "Apa yang kau lakukan sembunyi dibelakang pohon itu ?" Tanya Shirosawa yang melihat anggota GoM dan Momoi yang sembunyi di belakang pohon "Tidak apa-apa !" Jawab Momoi keluar dari sembunyian dan semua anggota GoM jatuh karena Momoi.

"Woi, Satsuki ! Kau kalau ingin keluar bilang-bilang dulu, kita semuanya jadi jatuh !" Teriak Aomine yang menyindih tubuh Kise "Aominecchi ! Jangan tindih tubuhku ssu ! Kau itu berat !" Ujar Kise yang tertindih oleh Aomine "Berisik kau !" Balas Aomine dan dia berdiri dari tubuh Kise "Terima kasih, Aominecchi..." Ujar Kise sambil menangis dengan air mata buaya.

Momoi hanya tertawa kecil dan Shirosawa hanya terdiam seperti biasa "Shiro-chan, kenapa kau makan bekalmu sendirian ?" Tanya Momoi kepada Shirosawa dengan khawatir "Ti..tidak ada... Maaf, aku harus pergi.." Ujar Shirosawa sambil membungkus bekalnya dan pergi "Eh ? Shiro-chan ! Tu...tunggu !" Teriak Momoi kepada Shirosawa dan Shirosawa sudah pergi cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Shirosawa ?" Tanya Akashi kepada Momoi "Aku tidak tau... Karena akhir-akhir ini dia menjauh dariku dan saat aku memanggil dia langsung pergi.." Jawab Momoi yang hampir menangis "Ja..jangan nangis, Momoicchi !" Hibur Kise kepada Momoi "Sepertinya benar.. Karena dia juga sudah jarang datang ketempat latihan untuk beberapa hari ini.." Ujar Akashi sambil berpikir "Kalau begitu, kita cari tau saja kenapa dia menghindari kita !" Saran Kise kepada Akashi "Aku setuju dengan saranmu, Ryouta.. Satsuki, bisakah kau mengikutinya ?" Tanya Akashi kepada Momoi "Tentu saja, Akashi-kun~" Jawab Momoi dan mereka pun melaksanakan niat mereka.

Saat pelajaran selesai, Momoi memperhatikan tingkah laku Shirosawa dan tidak seperti terjadi apa-apa "Dari tadi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa..." Ujar Momoi dalam hati dan tiba-tiba ada beberapa murid perempuan yang datang, salah satu murid itu seperti sedang mengancam Shirosawa dan seperti ingin menampar

"Aku harus segera kesana !" Momoi pun langsung berlari ke Shirosawa dan beberapa murid perempuan itu, Momoi pun mencegah salah satu murid perempuan yang ingin menamparnya "Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Kau ingin menamparnya ?!" Tanya Momoi dengan suara keras dan hampir seluruh kelas mendengarnya "Ini bukan urusanmu !" Murid itu pun menampar Momoi tapi yang mengenai tamparan itu adalah Shirosawa "Shiro-chan !" Teriak Momoi dari belakang Shirosawa "Kau mulai melawanku ya ?" Tanya murid itu dengan tersenyum jahat "Untuk apa aku takut dengan kau ? Tidak ada gunanya..." Bantah Shirosawa sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan menakutkan dan mereka pun langsung takut melihat tatapan itu "A..ayo kita cabut !" Teriak salah satu murid dan mereka pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Shiro-chan ?! Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Momoi dengan khawatir "Tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Shirosawa sambil memegang pipinya yang terkena tampar "Apakah itu sakit ?" Tanya Momoi yang masih khawatir "Tidak... Aku sudah biasa ditampar seperti ini.." Jawab Shirosawa sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Momoi dan Momoi terkejut karena baru kali ini dia melihat senyumanan Shirosawa "Shiro-chan kalau tersenyum rasanya seperti tidak ada masalah apa-apa..." Ujar Momoi dalam hati "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ketempat latihan !" Ajak Momoi dengan semangat dan Shirosawa hanya mengangguk yang masih tersenyum "Ayo !" Momoi pun menarik tangan Shirosawa sambil berjalan menuju tempat latihan klub.

Saat mereka berdua sampai ditempat latihan klub basket "Hai, semuanya~!" Sapa Momoi sambil melambaikan tangan kepada semua anggota GoM dan Shirosawa hanya terdiam sambil membaca buku dan bekas tamparan itu ditutupi oleh kain putih direkat plester "Momoicchi ! Akhirnya Shirocchi datang ssu~!" Teriak Kise yang ingin memeluk Shirosawa tapi dicegah oleh Midorima "Jangan sembarangan peluk perempuan, Kise !" Ujar Midorima sambil mencegah Kise yang ingin memeluk Shirosawa "Kenapa tidak boleh ssu ?" Tanya Kise yang menangis dengan air mata buayanya itu.

"Shirosawa, kenapa pipi sebelah kananmu ditutupi ?" Tanya Akashi yang melihat ada yang beda dengan Shirosawa "Tadi dia melindungiku dari tamparan teman sekelasku.." Jawab Momoi yang merasa bersalah dan Shirosawa pun menepuk pundak Momoi "Tidak apa-apa, Momoi-san.. Karena kau temanku..." Ujar Shirosawa yang tiba-tiba tersenyum lembut kepada Momoi dan semua anggota GoM terdiam melihat senyuman Shirosawa.

Wajah Kise, Midorima, dan Akashi langsung memerah karena yang selama ini mereka lihat hanya ekspresi datar dan baru kali ini melihat Shirosawa tersenyum "Shirocchi tersenyum ssu !" Ujar Kise dengan heboh "Tidak usah heboh nanodayo !" Balas Midorima yang wajahnya masih merah dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Akashi hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. Aomine hanya terdiam karena dia bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Shirosawa dan Murasakibara hanya memakan snacknya "Shiro-chin tersenyum~" Ujar Murasakibara sambil memakan snacknya sedangkan Kuroko seperti tidak percaya kalau itu Shirosawa.

"Hei, kalian ! Kenapa wajah kalian jadi merah dan Dai-chan kenapa kau menjadi diam seperti patung dan Tetsu-kun kenapa kau seperti itu ?" Tanya Momoi yang bingung melihat tingkah laku mereka dan Shirosawa hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar dan polos, Momoi hanya tersenyum melihat Shirosawa "Sepertinya mereka merasakan kehangata senyuman Shirosawa.." Ujar Momoi dalam hati.

**Writer : Inilah lanjutannya, maaf ya agak aneh.. Tapi kalau kalian membayang Shirosawa tersenyum... *cengo* /ha. Tunggu lanjutannya ya~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Writer : Saya langsung update 2 chapter ssu~ /ha. Silahkan membaca lanjutannya~ Entar saya kasih pertanyaan diakhir cerita~ Cekidot ! /bukanacarawoi.**

Chapter 3

Beberapa bulan kemudian, saat musim panas. Seperti biasa semua anggota GoM sedang latihan dan Momoi menganalisa kemampuan mereka bersama Shirosawa, saat usai latihan "Shiro-chan ! Besok ada festival kembang api dengan kami ! Kau mau ikut tidak ?" Tanya Momoi dengan girang kepada Shirosawa "Eh..? Festival kembang api ? Hm... Boleh.." Jawab Shirosawa sambil mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar "Oke ! Kalau begitu besok diketemuan di Maji Burger~" Ujar Momoi dengan senang "Oya ! Pakai yukata~" Tambah Momoi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya da Shirosawa hanya bisa mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya di Maji Burger, saat itu anggota GoM dan Momoi sedang menunggu Shirosawa "Maaf aku telat.." Ujar seseorang dari kejauhan dan semua anggota GoM hanya terdiam melihat penampilan Shirosawa yang berbeda "Wah ! Shiro-chan cantik sekali~!" Puji Momoi dengan semangat "Kau terlalu heboh, Momoi-san..." Ujar Shirosawa yang sangat berbeda karena penampilannya lebih kelihatan anggun dengan rambut dikuncir setengah dengan jepitan sakura, tidak menggunakan kacamata, dan memakai yukata berwarna putih campur oranye.

"Tapi.. Kenapa Shiro-chan tidak memakai kacamata ?" Tanya Momoi kepada Shirosawa yang sedikit benar-benar berbeda dengan Shirosawa "Aku hanya mempunyai minus 1, jadi kalau tidak pakai kacamata juga tidak apa-apa.. Tapi sebenarnya aku dipaksa oleh bibiku untuk memakai yukata ini dengan penampilan sepertinya" Jelas Shirosawa dengan datar "Oh begitu.. Hei, kalian ! Kenapa diam saja seperti itu ?!" Tanya Momoi kepada semua anggota GoM yang masih terdiam "Ti...tidak apa-apa !" Jawab Kise dengan wajah yang merah dan Midorima hanya berpura-pura membaca buku sebagai lucky itemnya "Ya sudah.. Ayo kita ke festival !" Ajak Momoi dengan senang sambil menarik tangan Shirosawa dan berjalan menuju tempat festival.

Saat mereka semua sampai difestival kembang api "Wah.. Ramenya ssu.." Ujar Kise sambil melihat sekitar "Tapi semoga tidak ada penggemarmu Kise.." Balas Aomine dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang perempuan yang menabrak Kise dengan ekspresi senang "Wah.. Ada Kise-kun.." Ujar perempuan itu dengan wajah senang "Ada apa, nona ?" Tanya Kise sambil tersenyum ramah dan Shirosawa hanya bisa diam "Aku lupa memberi tahumu.. Ki-chan itu adalah model salah satu majalah.." Bisik Momoi kepada Shirosawa "Eh ? Benarkah tetapi kenapa dia menjadi beda seperti biasanya ?" Tanya Shirosawa dengan polos "Supaya orientasinya terjaga.." Jawab Momoi "Satsuki, jangan memberitahu yang macam-macam !" Ujar Aomine yang mendengar bisikan Momoi "Baiklah, Dai-chan~" Momoi hanya tersenyum kekanak-kanakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shirosawa melihat permainan tembak disebelah kanannya "Wah... Itukan permainan Shintarou..." Ujar Akashi yang melihat permainan itu sambil tersenyum jahil kepada Midorima yang berada disampingnya "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, nanodayo !" Balas Midorima kepada Akashi sambil membenarkan kacamatanya "Itu adalah permainanku saat masih kecil setiap kefestival.." Ujar Shirosawa sambil kagum melihat permainan itu dan Midorima sepertinya juga tertarik "Baiklah.. Aku akan memainkan permainan itu.." Ujar Midorima sambil berjalan menuju permainan itu dan membayar permainan itu "Eh ?" Shirosawa hanya bingung melihat Midorima yang bermain permainan itu dan Midorima pun mulai menembak ke salah satu.

Sebuah boneka teddy bear kecil dengan bulu berwarna putih pun tertembak oleh Midorima "Selamat ! Anda mendapatkan hadiah sebuah teddy bear kecil berwarna putih ini !" Teriak penjaga tempat itu dan memberikan hadiah itu kepada Midorima "... Ini untukmu saja.." Ujar Midorima sambil memberikan boneka itu kepada Shirosawa sambil memalingkan wajahnya "Te..terima kasih, Midorima-san.." Shirosawa pun menerima boneka itu dengan ekspresi senang dan datar "Sepertinya dia menyukainya.." Ujar Momoi yang senang melihat Shirosawa dan Aomine hanya melihat Momoi yang tersenyum senang.

"Tetsu-kun~!" Ujar Momoi tiba-tiba memeluk Kuroko "Ada apa, Momoi-san ?" Tanya Kuroko dengan bingung karena tiba-tiba Momoi memeluknya "Entar kita menonton kembang api berdua !" Ajak Momoi dan dibelakang mereka berdua yaitu anggota GoM hanya bisa melihat mereka yang bermesra-mesraan "Mereka berdua pacaran ?" Tanya Shirosawa tiba-tiba "Tidak ! Hanya Satsuki saja yang selalu begitu.." Jawab Aomine sambil menghela nafas melihat Momoi dan Shirosawa melihat merea berdua "Mereka cocok jadi pasangan kekasih.." Ujar Shirosawa dengan polos "Benarkah ?" Tanya Aomine sedikit terkejut "Benar.." Jawab Shirosawa "Ya sudahlah.." Aomine pun melihat mereka berdua dan tidak ada reaksi apapun.

"Sepertinya acara akan dimulai.." Ujar Akashi sambil melihat jam tangannya dan dia teringat dengan Murasakibara "Atsushi ?" Panggil Akashi kesamping kirinya dan Murasakibara tidak ada disamping "Dimana Atsushi ?" Tanya Akashi kepada seluruh anggota GoM "Dia sedang membeli snack sepertinya ?" Tebak Aomine "Atau dia bermain menangkap ikan ?" Tebak Shirosawa "Eh ? Menangkap ikan ?" Tanya Akashi dengan bingung "Iya.. Karena dari tadi dia ingin menangkap ikan disitu.." Tunjuk Shirosawa ketempat kolam untuk menangkap ikan dan disitu ada Murasakibara yang sedang menangkap ikan "Itukan, Mukkun ! Teriak Momoi sambil menghampiri Murasakibara "Ayo hampiri dia !" Perintah Akashi sambil menghampiri Murasakibara dan mereka pun menghampiri Murasakibara.

"Woi, Murasakibara !" Teriak Aomine kepada Murasaki "Eh ?" Murasakibara menyusul mereka sambil membawa sekantong air berisi ikan kecil "Aku habis menangkap ikan kecil ini.. Aku tidak berminat.. Ada yang mau ikan ini ?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan santai "Kita mencarimu dan kau hanya santai menangkap ikan itu !" Teriak Midorima kepada Murasakibara "Maaf.. Soalnya kalian tetap berjalan terus.." Balas Murasakibara "Atsushi ! Lain kali kau bilang-bilang dulu jika ingin ke suatu tempat.." Ujar Akashi kepada Murasakibara seperti menasehatinya "Baiklah Aka-chin~ Oya.. Ini untukmu saja Shiro-chin !" Murasakibara pun memberi kantong air berisi ikan itu "Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun.." Ujar Shirosawa sambil menerima kantong itu "Ya sudah.. Ayo lanjut jalan ! Bentar lagi acara kembang api ingin dimulai" Akashi dan lain-lainnya lanjut jalan untuk melihat kembang api.

Saat mereka sampai digunung untuk melihat kembang api "Wah.. Suasana dibawah sangat indah jika dilihat dari atas ssu.." Ujar Kise dengan terkagum-kagum melihatnya "Benar sekali.." Balas Shirosawa yang terkagum-kagum melihat suasana itu "Baru kali ini, aku melihat suasana seperti ini.." Ujar Kuroko dengan datar "Aku juga, Kuroko-san.." Ujar Shirosawa kepada Kuroko "... Sebentar lagi acara kembang apinya dimulai.." Ujar Kuroko yang melihat langit dan acara kembang api pun dimulai "Indah sekali..." Ujar Momoi dengan terkagum-kagum dan semua anggota GoM hanya melihat kembang api yang indah itu.

Shirosawa merasa senang untuk hari ini karena dia bisa menikmati festival kembang api bersama teman-temannya dan baginya untuk pertama kali dia mendapatkan barang dari teman laki-lakinya karena teman laki-lakinya saat dulu menjauhinya, dia selalu dianggap tidak menarik tapi dia adalah seorang gadis yang baik hati. Maka itu ini pertama kalinya dia mempunyai teman laki-lakinya menerimanya sebagai teman.

**Writer : Akhirnya selesai.. *tepar* /ha. Oke ! Saya kasih pertanyaan deh ! Menurut kalian bagi reader atau auhtor lain, Shirosawa cocok menjadi pasangan siapa diantara mereka ?**

**Kuroko**

**Kise**

**Midorima**

**Aomine**

**Murasakibara**

**Akashi**

**Aku tunggu jawaban kalian~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Writer : Terima kasih buat jawaban chapter sebelumnya~ Banyak yang bilang Akashi dan Midorima.. Jadi bingung sendiri.. Ya sudah ! Selamat menikmati ! **

Chapter 4

Berjalannya waktu, tidak terasa sudah melewati musim panas dan berganti menjad musim gugur yang indah. Sebelum tanggal 16 Oktober, semua anggota GoM berkumpul untuk merencanakan sesuatu untuk hari itu "Besok ulang tahun Shiro-chan... Aku tidak tau harus memberi hadiah apa..." Ujar Momoi sambil duduk dan berpikir untuk hadiah Shirosawa "Emang kau tidak tau apa kesukaan Shirocchi ?" Tanya Kise yang melihat Momoi kebingungan "Aku tidak tau.." Jawab Momoi sambil melihat arah lain dan memainkan jarinya "Ka..kau tidak tau ?! Kaukan akrab dengannya, masa tidak tau ssu ?!" Kise pun menjadi heboh dan Momoi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Hm.. Sepertinya dia menyukai benda yang berwarna putih karena saat aku memberinya boneka itu, ekspresi seperti senang walaupun wajahnya datar.." Ujar Midorima tiba-tiba kepada mereka berdua "Eh ? Benarkah ?" Tanya Momoi sambil menatap Midorima "Iya.. Coba saja beri hadiah dengan benda yang berwarna putih" Balas Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya "Baiklah.. Terima kasih untuk sarannya, Midorin !" Momoi pun langsung bangkit berdiri "Semuanya~! Bisakah kita merencanakan hal untuk besok ?" Tanya Momoi kepada semua anggota GoM "Boleh juga.. Aku ikut ssu~!" Jawab Kise sambil tersenyum senang dan semuanya hanya mengangguk, mereka pun mulai merencanakan hal untuk besok.

Keesokan harinya pada tanggal 16 Oktober, saat Shirosawa menyapa Momoi dikelas "Momoi-san ! Selamat pagi !" Momoi yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman sekelas lainnya tidak menjawab sapaan Shirosawa dan Shirosawa pun langsung duduk ditempatnya karena dia mengira Momoi sedang sibuk untuk hari ini "Momoi-san biasanya menyapaku balik.. Tapi kali ini dia tidak menyapaku.. Pasti ada yang aneh.." Ujar Shirosawa dalam hati sambil membaca buku dan sesekali melirik Momoi "Sepertinya rencana pertama berhasil !" Ujar Momoi dalam hati sambil tersenyum jahil.

Saat istirahat sekolah, Shirosawa membaca buku diperpustakaan karena Momoi sedang ada urusan. Tiba-tiba Aomine datang ke perpustakaan dan tanpa sengaja dia menjatuhkan buku perpustakaan yang sedang dipinjam oleh Shirosawa, tingkah laku Aomine membuat Shirosawa geram dan langsung memukul kepala Aomine dengan buku yang cukup tebal "Kau menggangguku saja !" Ujar Shirosawa dengan kesal dan langsung meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Aomine pun masih kesakitan karena kepalanya dipukul dengan buku cukup tebal itu "Gadis itu menyeramkan.. Maka itu aku tidak mau melakukan rencana ini.." Ujar Aomine yang sedikit ketakutan karena dia melihat tatapan kesal Shirosawa yang baginya menakutkan dan semua anggota GoM melihat Aomine dari luar perpustakaan "Sepertinya rencana yang kali ini gagal.. Aku baru tau, Aomine-kun takut dengan Shirosawa-san..." Ujar Kuroko dengan datar sambil melihat Aomine yang masih memegang kepalanya.

Sudah dua rencana yang dijalankan, tinggal satu rencana lagi untuk menyelesaikannya yaitu mengajak Shirosawa ke suatu tempat saat pelajaran selesai. Saat pelajaran selesai, Shirosawa pun langsung keluar dari kelas karena dia merasa kesepian untuk hari ini dan tiba-tiba Momoi lari kepadanya lalu menarik tangannya "Shiro-chan ! Gawat ! Akashi-kun pingsan !" Ujar Momoi dengan cemas "Be..benarkah ?!" Shirosawa pun ikut cemas "Kita harus kesana segera !" Momoi pun menarik tangan Shirosawa dan langsung berlari menuju tempat biasa klub basket latihan.

Saat mereka berdua sampai ditempat latihan, mereka berdua pun langsung membuka pintu dan tiba-tiba "Selamat ulang tahun !" Teriak semua anggota GoM kepada Shirosawa dan dia hanya terkejut "Selamat ulang tahun, Shiro-chan~" Momoi pun tersenyum lebar kepada Shirosawa sambil memeluk Shirosawa yang terdiam "Ka..kalian tau dari mana jika hari ini ulang tahunku ?" Tanya Shirosawa dengan datar "Waktu itu, aku melihat kartu pelajarmu diam-diam dan ulang tahunmu tanggal 16 Oktober" Jawab Momoi dengan santai dan Shirosawa hanya terdiam melihat Momoi.

Shirosawa yang melihat teman-temannya yang membuat kejutan seperti ini membuatnya ingin menangis karena terharu "Shiro-chan ? Kamu dari tadi diam saja ?" Tanya Momoi yang mulai cemas dan tanpa sadar Shirosawa mengeluarkan air mataya "Shiro-chan ?! Kok nangis ?!" Momoi pun makin terkejut karena Shirosawa tiba-tiba menangis "Baru kali ini.. Aku mempunyai teman seperti kalian.. Hiks.." Ujar Shirosawa sambil menangis dan tiba-tiba semua anggota GoM berdiri didepan Shirosawa "Shirosawa... Ternyata kau mudah terharu ya..." Ejek Akashi kepada Shirosawa dan dia pun mengusap kepala Shirosawa yang menangis.

"Ka..kau tidak usah berkata seperti itu karena kita akan selalu siap membantu untukmu nanodayo !" Ujar Midorima yang berusaha menghibur Shirosawa "Midorin sepertinya menyukai Shiro-chan.." Ujar Momoi dalam hati sambil tersenyum dan Aomine hanya melihat Momoi tersenyum "Apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Satsuki ?" Tanya Aomine dalam hati sambil melihat Momoi dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sekarang kita nikmati pesta kecil ini saja.." Ujar Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Kise "Wah ! Kurokocchi, kau mengejutkanku tau !" Ujar Kise yang terkejut karena Kuroko muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang dan Kuroko hanya diam sambil meminum vanilla milk shakenya "Tetsu emang sering mengejutkan orang lain.." Ujar Aomine dengan pelan sambil menghela nafas.

Semua anggota pun menikmati pesta kecil itu, Shirosawa melihat teman-temannya menikmati pesta ulang tahunnya tersebut sangat senang dan dia tersenyum lembut melihat mereka. Saat Shirosawa tersenyum, Akashi dan Midorima melihatnya dan wajah mereka pun langsung merah "Midorimacchi dan Akashicchi, kenapa wajah kalian merah ?" Tanya Kise dengan polosnya "Tidak ada apa-apa.." Jawab mereka berdua sambil memalingkan wajah mereka dan Kise hanya bingung melihat mereka berdua.

Setelah itu "Shirosawa.. Ini ada hadiah untukmu.." Ujar Midorima sambil memberi sebuah kado sedang kepada Shirosawa "Te..terima kasih banyak, Midorima-san.." Balas Shirosawa denga senang walaupun tatapannya datar dan saat ingin membuka hadiah itu "Jangan dibuka sekarang ! Di rumah saja nanodayo !" Ujar Midorima tiba-tiba dan Shirosawa hanya patuh saja.

**Writer : *lirik Midorima* /hush. Kadonya buat saya aja /woifokus. Terima kasih sudah membaca ff saya untuk chapter ini, tunggu lanjutannya ya ! Ini ada hadia boneka kodok hijau ! **

**Midorima : Writer-san ! Kau jangan mengambil barang orang sembarangan nanodayo !**

**Writer : *kacangin* /nak. Ini ada gunting merah untuk kalian !**

**Akashi : Writer... Kau jangan mencuri barang orang lain.. *glare***

**Writer : *ketakutan ; langsung kasih* /nak**

**Midorima : *cengo***

**Writer : Inilah side story gaje XD /nak**


	6. Chapter 5

**Writer : I'm back~ /ditendang. Inilah lanjutan cerita dari chapter sebelumnya ssu~ Maaf kalau cerita sebelumnya agak kacau balau /?. Ya sudah ! Selamat menikmati !**

Chapter 5

Saat semua anggota GoM sedang berkumpul diatas atap gedung sekolah, mereka seperti sedang kebingungan karena bentar lagi sudah mendekati ujian sekolah sedangkan Shirosawa hanya santai membaca bukunya "Bentar lagi ujian ssu.." Ujar Kise dengan lesu "Andai saja, aku pintar seperti Midorimacchi dan Akashicchi..." Ujar Kise lagi dan Midorima pun langsung melihat Kise "Kau itu emang tidak ada usaha nanodayo.." Balas Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya "Jangan berkata seperti itu ssu !" Kise hanya pasrah dan menangis dengan air mata buayanya.

Momoi hanya melihat mereka berdua berdebat dan beralih menuju Shirosawa yang sedang membaca buku "Shiro-chan ! Gimana nilai pelajaranmu disekolah ?" Tanya Momoi dengan tiba-tiba kepada Shirosawa "Hm... Lumayan bagus..." Jawab Shirosawa sambil berpikir "Berapa saja nilaimu ?" Tanya Momoi dengan penasaran "Kalau paling rendah 92... Paling tinggi 100.." Ujar Shirosawa dengan polos dan Momoi hanya terdiam melihat Shirosawa "Tak kusangka... Kau itu pintar sekali ssu !" Tiba-tiba Kise mengelak dengan terkagum-kagum "Terima kasih untuk pujianmu tapi aku kadang terkejut melihat nilaiku sendiri.." Ujar Shirosawa dengan polos dan Kise hanya ikut terdiam.

"Kalau begitu... Kita belajar bersama-sama saja.." Saran Kuroko tiba-tiba "Benar yang dikatakan oleh Tetsu-kun~" Ujar Momoi sambil tersenyum ceria "Tapi... Kita belajar dimana ?" Tanya Kuroko dengan santai "Kaukan yang memberi saran Tetsu.. Masa tidak tau harus belajar bersama dimana ?" Ujar Aomine kepada Kuroko yang sedang bersantai-santai dan tiba-tiba seperti mendapat ide "Gimana kalau dirumah Shirocchi saja ?" Satan Kise kepada semua anggota GoM dan Shirosawa terkejut "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kise-san ?" Tanya Shirosawa dengan tatapan kesal "Ti..tidak ada, Shirocchi.." Jawab Kise dengan ketakutan dan Shirosawa hanya membaca buku dengan tatapan kesal.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mau kita ke rumahnya.." Bisik Momoi kepada Kise dengan pelan "Emang kau tidak pernah kerumahnya ssu ?" Tanya Kise kepada Momoi dengan penasaran "Pernah tapi hanya sekali saja..." Jawab Momoi dengan canggung "Seperti apa rumahnya ?" Tanya Kise yang makin penasaran "Err... Lebih baik kau melihat sendiri saja.." Jawab Momoi dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah dan Kise pun makin penasaran dengan rumah Shirosawa.

"Jadi, kita belajar dirumah siapa ?" Tanya Midorima yang tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan "Err... Di rumah kau saja, Midorimacchi !" Jawab Kise yang berusaha melakukan sesuatu "Hm ? Aku tidak mau rumahku menjadi ramai dan ada adikku yang mengganggu..." Jawab Midorima seperti tidak setuju "Kenapa tidak dirumah Shirosawa saja ?" Tanya Midorima dan Shirosawa hanya diam "Ya sudah... Dirumahku saja..." Jawab Shirosawa sambil menghela nafasnya "Tidak apa-apa, Shiro-chan ?" Tanya Momoi yang tiba-tiba menjadi cemas "Tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Shirosawa dengan santai "Kalau begitu.. Besok kita ke rumahmu karena besok sekolah juga libur bukan ?" Tanya Akashi dengan tiba-tiba "Ya sudah.. Kutunggu kedatangan kalian.." Balas Shirosawa dengan ekspresi sangat datar dan Momoi menjadi cemas dengan Shirosawa.

Keesokan harinya saat semua anggota GoM berjalan menuju rumah Shirosawa "Satsuki ! Kenapa kau tau jalan menuju rumah Shirosawa ?" Tanya Aomine ditengah jalan kepada Momoi "Tentu saja, aku tau ! Karena aku pernah sekali ke rumahnya dan rumahnya nyaman sekali..." Jawab Momoi sambil membayangkan kenyaman rumah Shirosawa "Untung saja, Momo-chin hafal rumah Shiro-chin... Kalau tidak kita bisa nyasar.." Ujar Murasakibara sambil memakan snacknya dan Momoi hanya menghela nafas.

Saat sampai disesuatu tempat seperti rumah sederhana dan halaman depan yag cukup rapi "Ini rumah Shirosawa ?" Tanya Midorima kepada Momoi "Iya.. Maka itu, saat aku ke rumahnya.. Seperti dirumahku sendiri walaupun rumah Shiro-chan lebih sederhana.." Jawab Momoi yang masih membayangkan kenyamanan rumah Shirosawa dan Aomine melihat Momoi dengan tatapan aneh.

Tiba-tiba ada yang keluar dari rumah itu yaitu Shirosawa "Sudah kuduga, itu kalian.." Ujar Shirosawa sambil berdiri dibelakang pintu rumahnya "Shiro-chan.. Rumahmu nyaman sekali..." Ujar Momoi sambil tersenyum kagum "Te..terima kasih, Momoi-san..." Balas Shirosawa kepada Momoi dengan ekspresi datar "Maaf.. Silahkan masuk.." Lanjut Shirosawa sambil mempersilakan anggota GoM masuk dan mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Benar yang dikatakan Momo-chin..." Ujar Murasakibara yang masih memakan snacknya "Silahkan duduk disini.. Aku akan membuat teh untuk kalian.." Ujar Shirosawa dengan sopan dan langsung ke dapur "Kita seperti tamu penting saja..." Ujar Akashi melihat Shirosawa ke dapur dan dia melihat foto keluarga Shirosawa "Ada foto keluarganya ssu !" Ujar Kise yang juga melihat foto keluarga Shirosawa "Mereka kelihatannya bahagia..." Lanjut Midorima yang juga ikut-ikutan melihat foto keluarga itu dan Momoi hanya terdiam melihat mereka yang memandang foto keluarga Shirosawa.

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu lama.." Ujar Shirosawa tiba-tiba sambil membawa nampang dengan delapan cangkir teh "Terima kasih banyak, Shirosawa.." Balas Akashi sambil tersenyum dan Shirosawa hanya menaruh cangkir tehnya dimeja "Sekarang... Kita mau belajar mata pelajaran apa ?" Tanya Shirosawa sambil duduk disebelah Momoi "Pelajaran pertama yang ingin kupelajari adalah pelajaran Fisika dan Sejarah.." Jawab Kuroko sambil mengambil buku pelajarannya "Kalau begitu... Kita mulai sekarang saja !" Ujar Momoi yang tiba-tiba semangat dan mereka semua pun mulai belajar.

Setelah belajar selesai, Kise dan Aomine pun langsung lelah karena mereka menyerah dengan pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan "Ternyata Kise-san dan Aomine-san tidak pintar..." Ujar Shirosawa dengan datar "Berisik ! Aku udah berusaha belajar tau !" Balas Aomine kepada Shirosawa dengan kesal dan Shirosawa membalasnya dengan tatapan menyeramkan, Aomine pun langsung ketakutan "Untuk hari ini sepertinya cukup.." Ujar Midorima sambil merapikan bukunya "Kalau begitu.. Kita keluar sebentar untuk mencari angin.." Saran Kuroko kepada semua anggota GoM dan mereka pun mengangguk.

Mereka pun keluar untuk mencari angin sambil mengobrol, mereka sebentar lagi sudah naik ke kelas 3 SMP dan setelah itu mereka lulus SMP. Itulah yang sering dikhawatirkan oleh Momoi dan Shirosawa tapi mereka hanya menikmati masa-masa mereka yang sekarang.

**Writer : Maaf ya ! Cerita kali ini cukup panjang karena kebanyakan ide~ /plaked. Tunggu lanjutannya ya~ **


	7. Chapter 6

**Writer : Chapter yang sudah mendekati ending ! Gak tega menamati cerita ini... Ya sudah ! Selamat membaca ssu~**

"_Tetaplah semangat ! Walaupun kita berpisah tapi pasti kita akan berkumpul !"_

Shirosawa Yuuki to Generation of Miracle and Momoi Satsuki

Chapter 6

Ujian kenaikkan kelas sudah dekat dan semua anggota GoM termasuk Shirosawa dan Momoi sedang menghadapi ujian itu karena sebentar lagi akan naik ke kelas 3 SMP. Mereka mengerjakannya dengan tenang dan tidak sia-sia belajar bersama sebelum ujian berlangsung, seperti mereka sudah menyiapkan dengan matang.

Beberapa setelah ujian usai, mereka semua pun berkumpul diatap gedung sekolah seperti biasa "Melelahkan sekali ssu !" Ujar Kise sambil menguap kelelahan "Aku tidak lelah, kau saja yang tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ujian" Balas Midorima kepada Kise dengan ketus "Apa maksudmu ssu ?! Aku sudah mengerjakannya sebisaku ! Tolong hargailah aku ssu.." Kise hanya menangis dengan air mata buayanya dan Shirosawa dalam hati berkata "Kise-san terlalu banyak akting.."

"Dai-chan ! Semoga nilai ujianmu tidak dapat nilai dibawah rata-rata, kalau tidak... Majalah Mai-chanmu akan kurobek.." Ujar Momoi sambil tersenyum jahil "Kau kejam sekali, Satsuki !" Ketus Aomine dengan kesal dan Shirosawa menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, Aomine pun langsung seperti patung "Shiro-chan.. Matamu seperti medusa untuk Dai-chan karena dia takut dengan kau tapi aku senang karena dia patuh denganmu.." Ujar Momoi sambil menghela nafas lega dan Aomine hanya mematung seperti patung samurai yang siap menghadap tuannya.

"Kudengar ujian semester ini.. Hasil ujiannya diberitahu lebih cepat daripada tahun kemarin.." Ujar Akashi tiba-tiba karena dia sedang mengobrol dengan Midorima "Benarkah ? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya ?" Tanya Kuroko yang sedang meminum vanilla milkshake-nya "Karena aku mendengarnya dari guru tanpa sengaja.." Jawab Akashi dengan datar "Oh begitu.." Ujar Kuroko dengan santai.

"Yah... Kita hanya bisa berharap saja.. Semoga bisa mendapat nilai yang baik terutama untuk Kise-san dan Aomine-san.." Ujar Shirosawa sambil menatap Kise dan Aomine dengan tatapan menyeramkan "Mohon ampun kami !" Ujar mereka berdua yang tiba-tiba bersujud kepada Shirosawa "Kalian berdua tidak perlu sujud seperti orang bodoh nanodayo.." Ujar Midorima sambil melihat mereka berdua dan menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi, aku tidak mendengar suara Murasakibara-san... Kemana dia ?" Tanya Shirosawa sambil menengok kanan kiri "Dia sedang menikmati snacknya.. Gara-gara kau.. Sebelum kesini kau memberinya snack yang cukup banyak ssu.." Jawab Kise sambil menghela nafas dan melihat Murasakibara menikmati snacknya "Oya.. Aku lupa tapi lain kali aku harus memberi snacknya sedikit.." Ujar Shirosawa dengan tatapan polos "Tidak begitu juga ssu !" Balas Kise kepada Shirosawa yang sedang berpikir sesuatu "Nyam..nyam..." Suara Murasakibara yang sedang memakan snack-nya dengan santai dan merasa tenang.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar dengan hasil ujian kita~" Ujar Momoi yang tiba-tiba memeluku Kuroko "Semoga saja hasil ujian Tetsu-kun bagus semua~" Lanjut Momoi makin erat memeluk Kuroko "Momoi-san... Aku sedikit sesak.." Ujar Kuroko sedikit sesak dan Momoi tidak memperdulikan Kuroko yang sesak "Momoi-san... Kasihan Kuroko-san.." Ujar Shirosawa dalam hati sambil melihat Kuroko dan Momoi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, semua hasil ujian pun dibagi dikelas masing-masing. Nilai semua anggota GoM memuaskan semua tapi ada dua orang yang harus mengikuti ujian perbaikan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise dan Aomine. Latihan mereka pun ditambah sebagai hukuman mereka berdua dari Akashi karena hasil ujian mereka yang kurang memuaskan.

Setelah hasil ujian mereka semua dibagi, beberapa hari kemudian sekolah diliburkan sampai tahun pelajaran baru. Mereka pun bersantai untuk sementara dan kadang mereka semua pergi bersama-sama ke suatu tempat untuk mencari udara selama mereka disekolah dengan pelajaran yang cukup berat.

**Writer : Maaf cerita kali ini lebih singkat.. Tapi semoga kalian menikmatinya ya~ Terima kasih yang udah reviews selama ini.. Saya terharu karena baru pertama kali mendapat 10 review lebih dan saya ini masih newbie sih.. *nge-lap air mata pakai saputangan Momoi* /woi. Tunggu ya cerita selanjutanya~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Writer : Bentar.. *ekhem* Baiklah ! Ini sepertinya akan ada yang panas *kipas-kipas* /wut. Lupakan ! Silahkan baca sendiri apa yang terjadi~ /nak.**

a

Musim semi pun tiba dengan cepat dan tanpa disadari oleh siapapun terutama semua anggota GoM yang sudah naik ke kelas 3 SMP. Momoi dan Shirosawa berpisah kelas, Momoi yang menjadi sekelas dengan Aomine dan Kise sedangkan Shirosawa menjadi sekelas dengan Akashi dan Midorima. Dikelas 3 SMP ini mereka menghadapi kesibukan yang cukup banyak terutama kelulusan.

Semua anggota GoM pun juga berlatih seperti biasa tapi ada yang aneh diantara mereka yaitu sang Kapten, Akashi menjadi sedikit berubah dan lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. Murasakibara yang sedang bermalas-malasan, tiba-tiba dimarahi Akashi dengan ekspresi benar-benar marah "Aka-chin~ Ada apa denganmu ? Biasanya kau tidak marah-marah seperti ini" Ujar Murasakibara dengan santai dan Akashi hanya diam saja.

Saat itu Shirosawa baru saja datang dan melihat suasana yang aneh "Ada apa dengan mereka ?" Tanya Shirosawa dengan bingung dan Momoi menengok ke arah Shirosawa dengan khawatir "Err... Akashi-kun sepertinya sedang ada masalah dengan Mukkun..." Jawab Momoi yang hanya bisa cemas melihat mereka berdua "Bagaimana kita bertanding one-on-one ?" Tanya Akashi dengan menantang dan membuat semua orang diruang itu terkejut "Eh ? Boleh saja~" Jawab Murasakibara dengan santai sambil mengemut snacknya dan semakin menjadi heboh karena mereka berdua.

"Hm..." Shirosawa dan Momoi hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka berdua, anggota GoM pun juga tidak ingin ikut campur urusan mereka karena mereka bisa membesarkan masalahnya "Jadi, kapan kita mulai ?" Tanya Akashi sambil memegang bola basket "Tentu saja sekarang~" Jawab Murasakibara yang sudah siap-siap untuk bermain basket "Kau siao ?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai dan Murasakibara hanya mengangguk sambil meengemut snacknya. Permainan basket one-on-one antara mereka berdua pun mulai.

" Baru kali ini, aku melihat Akashi-san seperti itu dan aku merasakan keanehan yang berada didalam Akashi-san... " Ujar Shirosawa dalam hati dengan khawatir "Satu lagi, anggota GoM juga makin serius dengan basket.. Sejak pertandingan basket minggu kemarin.." Lanjut Shirosawa yang terdiam melihat Akashi dan Murasakibara bertanding.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah selesai bertanding dan menjadi pemenang pertandingan itu adalah Akashi "Sudah kuduga ! Aku pasti akan menang dipertandingan ini !" Ujar Akashi dengan sombong kepada Murasakibara dan Murasakibara hanya bisa terdiam, Midorima pun langsung menghampiri Akashi dan mengatakan sesuatu "Hm ? Apa yang kau katakan, Shintarou ? Aku sudah akan selalu menjadi pemenang dan kau lihat dengan matamu sendiri bukan ?" Tanya Akashi dengan menentang dan Midorima pun ikut terdiam "Aura ini... Yang sering kurasakan benar-benar terjadi.." Ujar Midorima dalam hati dengan cemas.

Tiba-tiba mata Akashi menjadi berubah dan tatapannya seperti mata seorang raja "Sudah kuduga..." Ujar Shirosawa dalam hati sambil sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan Akashi "Akashi-kun... Apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Kuroko dengan cemas "Aku tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya !" Jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai "Apakah itu benar-benar kau, Akashi-kun ?" Tanya Kuroko lagi dengan datar "Ini aku, Tetsuya ! Kenapa pertanyaanmu seperti itu ?" Tanya Akashi dengan tatapan tajam dan Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

Sejak hari itu, Akashi menjadi berubah dan setiap latihan pun suasana tidak mendukung seperti dulu. Hari ke hari, anggota GoM pun perlahan-lahan berubah karena mereka telah menemukan kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya dan menjadi merasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya seperti mereka tidak pernah kalah dari apapun.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tanpa disadari hari kelulusan pun telah tiba dan anggota GoM pun masuk kesekolah yang berbeda termasuk Shirosawa dan Momoi. Sebelum hari kelulusan, Momoi dan Shirosawa bertemu di cafe untuk membicarakan sesuatu "Shiro-chan... Aku dan Aomine masuk ke SMA yang sama tapi berbeda dengan lainnya..." Ujar Momoi yang berusaha tersenyum "Momoi-san... Kitakan bisa bertemu saat libur atau sehabis pulang sekolah, benar bukan ?" Tanya Shirosawa yang berusaha menghiburnya "Benar..." Jawab Momoi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi... Ini terakhir kali, kita bertemu seperti ini ?" Tanya Momoi dengan lemas "Tidak... Kita akan bertemu seperti ini !" Jawab Shirosawa sambil tersenyum lembut "Benarkah ? Terima kasih banyak, Yuuki-chan !" Ujar Momoi dengan senang dan ikut tersenyum "Tapi... Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku 'Yuuki' ?" Tanya Shirosawa dengan polos "Karena.. Kitakan sudah sahabat jadi aku merasa sudah waktunya memanggil namamu~" Jawab Momoi sambil meminum tehnya "Kalau begitu.. Aku panggil Satsuki-san..." Balas Shirosawa sambil tertawa kecil "Baiklah~" Mereka pun mengobrol seperti biasanya, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Saat hari kelulusan, mereka pun mengikuti upacara kelulusan dan setelah itu "Yuuki-chan... Akhirnya, kita lulus ! Hal yang kutunggu selama ini, akhirnya terjadi !" Ujar Momoi sambil tersenyum senang "Aku juga..." Balas Shirosawa dengan singkat "Oi ! Kalian berdua !" Teriak Aomine dari belakang Momoi dan Shirosawa "Dai-chan ! Aku kira kau tidak lulus !" Ujar Momoi sambil melipatkan tangannya "Siapa bilang ?! Aku pasti akan lulus !" Balas Aomine dengan kesal dan akhirnya mereka berdua perang batin sedangkan Shirosawa hanya menghela nafas.

"Dimana yang lainnya, Aomine-san ?" Tanya Shirosawa dengan tiba-tiba "Ah ! Mereka semua kumpul dibawah pohon sakura didekat lapangan basket sekolah" Jawab Aomine "Ayo kita kesana !" Ajak Momoi sambil menarik tangan Shirosawa dan berjalan menuju tempat anggota GoM berkumpul "Oi ! Satsuki, tunggu !" Aomine pun mengejar mereka berdua yang sudah meninggalkannya terlalu jauh.

Mereka berdua sampai ditempat semua anggota GoM berkumpul dan Momoi pun terjatuh, tanpa sengaja menabrak Kuroko dan untung Shirosawa tidak ikut terjatuh karena tangannya sudah dilepas sebelum sampai "Momoi-san, kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Kuroko yang ikut terjatuh dan Momoi pun menatap Kuroko dengan wajah merah "Aku tidak apa-apa !" Jawab Momoi langsung berdiri dengan wajah merah sedangkan Shirosawa hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"Kenapa kalian bisa tau kita disini ssu ?" Tanya Kise dengan senang "Aomine-san memberitahu kalian berada disini.." Jawab Shirosawa dengan datar "Shirocchi.. Semoga kau SMA berubah jadi lebih baik dan lebih sering tersenyum !" Ujar Kise sambil mengancungkan jempolnya dan Shirosawa pun langsung memukul kepala Kise dengan buku yang dibawanya "Jangan terlalu berharap..." Balas Shirosawa dengan tatapan menyeramkan dan Kise pun langsung sembunyi dibelakang Midorima "Oi ! Kise ! Kenapa kau sembunyi dibelakangku ?! Itukan urusanmu !" Ujar Midorima yang berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Kise.

Aomine yang baru saja datang pun melihat tatapan Shirosawa yang masih menyeramkan itu, langsung sembunyi dibelakang pohon "Aomine, tak kusangka kau juga takut dengan Shirosawa..." Ujar Midorima yang masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Kise sambil melihat Aomine sembunyi dan Shirosawa hanya menghela nafas "Apa yang menyeramkan dariku coba ?" Tanya Shirosawa dengan polos "Tatapanmu.." Jawab Kise yang sudah tidak sembunyi lagi dan Shirosawa pun tertawa kecil "Hanya itu ? Maaf.. Kalau begitu.." Ujar Shirosawa kepada Kise sambil tersenyum lembut dan membuat wajah Kise merah, Midorima pun yang melihatnya wajahnya pun langsung merah.

"Yuuki-chan, kalau kau tersenyum dan tertawa cantik !" Ujar Momoi sambil mencubit kedua pipi Shirosawa "Sakit.." Ujar Shirosawa yang kesakitan dicubit oleh Momoi dan Momoi pun melepaskan cubitannya "Te-hehehe.. Maaf~" Balas Momoi sambil tertawa jahil "Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian... Jadi, semoga kalian sukses disekolah kalian selanjutnya.." Ujar Shirosawa tiba-tiba sambil mengelus pipinya yang dicubit oleh Momoi dan Momoi mulai menangis "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Yuuki-chan !" Ujar Momoi sambil memeluk Shirosawa "Shirocchi ! Aku tidak mau pisah darimu !" Ujar Kise yang ingin memeluk Momoi dan Shirosawa tapi dicegah oleh Midorima "Jangan sembarangan peluk !" Ujar Midorima sambil menarik baju Shirosawa dan mereka pun mengobrol disitu seperti biasa tapi Shirosawa berharap setelah mereka pindah ke sekolah lain, mereka bisa berkumpul seperti ini dan menjadi teman yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

-The End-

**Writer : Sampai disini ceritanya~ *menangis* /woi. Terima kasih yang sudah review ya... Setelah ini akan ada profile tentang Shirosawa Yuuki ! Jadi, selamat membacanya ya ! Maaf kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan.. Hehehe...**


	9. Profile OC

Nama : Shirosawa Yuuki

Usia : 14 tahun

Tinggi : 152 cm

Berat : 41 kg

Tanggal Lahir : 16 Oktober

Keluarga : Bibi dan Adik laki-laki

_Ability _: Memprediksi kekuatan hanya dengan tatapan

Penampilan

Shirosawa Yuuki berpenampilan rambut hitam dikepang dua kecil dan memakai kacamata, warna matanya adalah coklat

Tentang

Shirosawa Yuuki adalah siswa pindahan dari sekolah lain, dia pindah karena harus ikut bibinya pindah ke kota Tokyo dan dia berasal dari kota Hokkaido. Dikelasnya, dia adalah siswa dengan nilai tertinggi dan hampir mengalahkan Akashi tapi dia menganggap itu adalah hanya kebetulan. Dia memiliki sifat yang tenang dan ekspresinya yang selalu datar tapi sebenarnya dia memiliki kepribadian yang sangat baik seperti ibunya, dia menyukai anak kecil karena dia memiliki adik yang baru saja berusia 7 tahun. Dia tidak peka, jika Midorima menyukainya dan dia hanya menganggap Midorima itu hanya temannya. Dia cukup akrab dengan Momoi karena mereka sering pergi bersama-sama diwaktu segang atau libur. Sebenarnya dia tidak menakuti Aomine dan Kise tapi itu hanya tidak kesengajaannya jika menatap mereka dengan tatapan seram. Kalau Akashi sepertinya diam-diam tertarik dengan Yuuki

Lain-lain

Dia menyukai benda yang berhal warna putih dan menyukai kelinci putih. Dia cukup jago masak karena dia sering ditinggal oleh bibinya dan dia juga bisa bermain biola tetapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya kepada teman-temannya di Teikou. Makanan kesukaannya adalah Soup Cream karena saat masih kecil dia pernah merasakan soup cream yang sangat lezat baginya saat itu.

**Writer : Maaf ! Profilenya agak kacau balau tapi saya kasihan ama Midorimanya /nak. Midorima berjuang ya ! /woi. Soup cream ya... Saya lapar jadinya, enak ditambah teh hangat... /cukup. Terima kasih ya ! Sudah membaca fanfic pertama saya yang ini~ Tunggu fanfic saya yang terbaru ya !**


End file.
